As a wireless communication technology becomes developed dramatically, it is generalized to transmit and/or receive information including a video, an audio and so on. Recently, delivering energy (or a power) via a wireless communication channel can be realized.
A wireless charging technology uses an electrical signal having a specific frequency. For example, techniques of electromagnetic induction or magnetic resonance, which uses a non-radial attenuated AC signal existing near coils placed adjacently with each other, have been developed. Further, other techniques of a microwave signal and a radio frequency signal, which uses an electrical signal having a short-wavelength wireless signal transmitted via an antenna, are focused gradually.
Plural above-described wireless charging techniques suggested and/or developed by many researchers may not be comparable directly. To overcome above-described issues, in even circumstance where two different methods using coils based on electromagnetic induction, e.g., wireless charging techniques standardized by the Wireless Power Consortium (WPC) and the Power Matters Alliance (PMA), are applied, an apparatus or a system has been suggested for automatically choosing one of two methods without an additional software or device so as to transmit a power signal. However, in a circumstance where plural wireless charging methods or technologies are supported, there has been suggested no apparatus or method capable of transmitting a power signal via combined one of the plural wireless charging methods or technologies.